Embrace
The Embrace: The act of a vampire draining and replacing a victim's blood, with a bit of their own, to pass the curse of vampirism to a mortal. Overview When a vampire wants to create a childe, the first step is to find a suitable, mortal human and drain this candidate dry, any means that results in a bloodless corpse will do, but feeding is most commonly used. Once the candidate is drained of blood, the sire gives the candidate a small amount of his or her own blood, which instantly transforms the candidate into a new childe. After an Embrace the first reaction of most childer will be raw hunger. With less than a blood point available and no experience dealing with a fully raging Beast, the childe is likely to enter a hunger Frenzy at the first sight of blood. For most vampires the Embrace is thus followed immediately by a moment of humiliation. It may take the fledgling several days before the full impact of the curse becomes apparent. Ventrue preferences take several weeks to define, and the Nosferatu change can take up to a month as the body re-forms to accept the curse. A new Embrace is one Generation higher than his sire and is of either the same clan or Caitiff. Embracing is cheap, and mass Embraces are used by the Sabbat and occasionally by other clans for strategic and tactical reasons. Reasons for Embracing The reasons for Embracing are different as Kindred themselves: * Because of love or lust – A Kindred, usually the passionate ones such as the Toreador or the Brujah will Embrace someone they love or crave just to keep them forever near. * To keep someone's abilities intact – If a mortal man's abilities are noticed by a Kindred, the vampire can Embrace the human to conserve that ability forever. * To increase the numbers of the clan – The Sabbat often practices mass Embraces to use their childer as cannon fodder. * To pass down their experience to someone – The Salubri takes this even further as after a period of time, the childe will Diablerize the sire and take his place in the clan's society. * Because of spite – Done by the Nosferatu to punish the vain and arrogant. Also, another vampire could Embrace an enemy of his from his time as a human just to ruin his life. Notes * Animals cannot be Embraced, though a powerful Follower of Set Methuselah named Nefertiti managed to Embrace fifteen African cobras. These creatures are called Aabbt Kindred. * The Elder's vitae must flow directly to the childe, it cannot be delayed or placed in any intermediary vessel. A known exception to this was the Embrace of Augustus Giovanni by Cappadocius, who had his blood administered to his childe via a vessel by his other childer, Constancia and Japeth. * Except with thin-blooded, the Embrace is instantaneous. * Any means by which the victim is completely drained is acceptable; draining doesn't cause the Embrace, vitae does. * Pregnant women almost always miscarry when Embraced, although a vampire fetus is a possible (and disgusting) scenario. * While two vampires can theoretically feed their blood to a candidate for an Embrace, the resulting vampire will generally have clan and generation as if the lower generation sire had performed the Embrace. * While the Sabbat Embrace freely, the Camarilla has many norms concerning the Embrace. One cannot sire another vampire without the permission of his/her city's Prince. Those who disobey are executed. Origins The Embrace in Vampire: The Masquerade is modeled after the process in Anne Rice's Interview With the Vampire. In traditional vampire mythology a variety of processes exist by which someone can become a vampire. Category:Vampire Lore Category:Vampire terms Navigation